Imbue Arrow/Bullet
Description: The character can bind the essence of the elements into his arrows, bolts, or bullets. When the character fires one of her weapons, she can choose to spend 2 STAM to imbue it with one of the following effects. Multiple effects from multiple disciplines can be chosen, but the effects can only be chosen from disciplines that the character possesses at least 8 or more ranks. Each additional effect costs +1 STAM. Only one effect per discipline can be used at a time. Unless otherwise stated, the targets of imbued projectiles use FORT to determine staging results. *''All -> Dispel Arrow'': If the target is struck by the arrow, the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT tests or the target's weakest (lowest casting strain cost) defensive or enhancement spell is dispelled. Abjurers gain a +25 AV bonus to their SPIRIT test. *''Air -> Wind Arrow'': If the target is struck by the arrow, the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT vs SIZE tests or the target is knocked prone. *''Air -> Lightning Arrow'': If the target is struck by the arrow, he suffers an additional 1d6 SPIRIT electrical damage. Alternately, the archer can shoot an arrow of lightning without using ammunition that only causes 1d8 SPIRIT. *''Arcane -> Energy Arrow'': The archer can fire ethereal arrows without ammunition that cause 1d8 damage MW, armor bypassing. *''Arcane -> Dazzling Arrow'': All creatures within 5 yards of the arrow's impact point must make an opposed FORT test against the (SPIRIT+25) of the archer or be dazzled. Creatures that are in the area of effect that are aware that the incoming arrow is a Dazzling Arrow may also make a Reflex(100) test to avoid the effects. A dazzled target suffers a -10 AV penalty to all actions for 1d6+1 rounds. Multiple dazzles are not cumulative. This effect does not work on blind or sightless creatures. *''Divination -> Guided Shot'': The archer can fire an arrow at targets that he can not see, including invisible targets and targets around obstacles or cover. *''Earth -> Gaia's Shot'': The arrow causes double damage, but the damage is Bludgeon instead of Wound. *''Earth -> Crushing Arrow'': If the arrow strikes it's target, the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT vs SIZE tests or the target is knocked prone. *''Earth -> Shatter Shot'': If the arrow strikes the target, it causes no damage, but the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT tests or the target's primary worn armor shatters. This will not affect magical or natural armor. *''Enchantment -> Sleep Arrow'': If the arrow strikes the target, the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT tests (or WILL if the target's WILL is greater than his SPIRIT). If the target fails, he falls asleep for 5 minutes or until awakened. *''Faith -> Divine Arrow'': The arrow causes an additional 2d6 SPIRIT damage to undead or demonic targets. *''Fire -> Fire Arrow'': The arrow causes an additional 1d6 SPIRIT fire damage. Alternately, the archer can shoot an arrow of fire without ammunition that only causes 1d8 SPIRIT damage. *''Fire -> Dazzling Arrow'': (Previously defined) *''Illusion -> Dazzling Arrow'': (Previously defined) *''Nature -> Lightning Arrow'': (Previously defined) *''Nature -> Rotting Arrow'': If the target is struck and is wearing non-magical organic armor (leather, hide, wooden, etc.), the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT tests or the target's armor loses 1 point of damage absorbsion. Undead creatures take double damage due to advanced decomposition effects. *''Nature -> Rusting Arrow'': This is the same as rotting arrow except it applies to metal armors instead. Metal construct creatures take triple damage due to loss of structural integrity. *''Nature -> Thorned Arrow'': If the target is struck by the arrow, he takes 1 LW, armor bypassing, continual damage each round until the arrow is removed from his body, which causes and additional 1d4 MW, armor bypassing. *''Nature -> Hemlock Arrow'': The arrow is magically enchanted with the oil of poison hemlock. The target takes an additional 1d6 LW, armor bypassing damage and suffers a -10 AV to all actions for 1d6 hours due to itching, rashing, and scratching unless healed or treated for the infection. *''Necromancy -> Arrow of Wounding'': The arrow inflicts unstaged SW damage instead of MW damage. Non-magical armor can not stage the damage down, but still absorbs damage normally. *''Necromancy -> Life Stealer'': The arrow causes the additional loss of 1d4 CON or STR (archer's choice). This effect bypasses armor. Shoals absorb standard damage before the life stealer damage. Lost attributes regain at rate of 1 point per hour. *''Necromancy -> Life Binder'': If the arrow drops a target below zero wound points, the target will immediately reanimate as a zombie under the archer's control. *''Shadow -> Chilling Arrow'': The arrow causes the loss of 1d4 points of STR or AGL. This effect bypasses armor. Shoals absorb standard damage before the chilling damage. Lost attributes regain at rate of 1 point per hour. *''Shadow -> Shadow Arrow'': The archer can fire arrows without ammunition that cause 1d8 MW, armor bypassing damage. *''Transmutation -> The archer can select any of the enhancements associated with the four elements'': Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. *''Transmutation -> Suspension Arrow'': If the target is struck by the arrow, the archer and the target must make opposed SPIRIT tests or the target is suspended, as per the spell, for 1d6 rounds. *''Water -> Ice Arrow'': The archer can fire an arrow of ice without using ammunition. The ice arrow inflicts 1d8 SPIRIT. *''Water -> Frost Arrow'': The arrow inflicts an additional 1d6 SPIRIT points of cold damage. *''Water -> Dousing Arrow'': The archer fires an arrow of water without using ammunition. It causes no damage to physical creatures, but fire-based creatures suffer 3d6 MW from this arrow. This arrow will cause 6d6 points of damage to Blazing Shoals. Heroic Characteristic Details ;Cost: 60 points ;Max Ranks: When taken, the character must choose between arrows or bullets. Can be taken twice to be used with both types. ;Pre-requisites: Magic Arrow HC or Magic Bullet HC At least one magic at rank 8 or higher.